Bed of Nails
by Lunnar-Eclipse
Summary: "You know, you're the first one who hasn't jumped for joy at my offer." She sneered at him. "Well then, you must have just done plain whores and bimbos." He smirked at her. "Trust me: I'm going to pop your cherry." She smiled, grabbing the cherry from his drink and placing it in her mouth-biting it; allowing the juices to run down her chin. "Challenge accepted."
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Delirium

_Okay…just open your eyes…I have a feeling that it's going to be late—gah, what if they start lecturing me about my drinking? Hell I would _not _like to listen to that…but I gotta piss so bad. Gah, just get your lazy ass up._ She groggily opened one eye, then the other, her vision blurred for the first few seconds. She slowly got up, her hair falling from her face, to her sides. She rubbed her eyes and sighed heavily, throwing her legs over the bed—rather dramatically. She huffed, and threw the remaining blankets off of her to find…that she was naked. "The fuck?" She hissed, grabbing one of the sheets and tossing it over her shoulders; making some form of cloak. She made her way to the bathroom, and after relieving herself she walked back outside, making her way to her bed to resume her snooze—but then saw something.

She stopped abruptly, cocking her head to the side in confusion. "Are those my shoes? No, I don't think those are my shoes—are they…?" She hurriedly walked over towards the mysterious shoes and crouched down. She picked them up and started examining them. They were big, that's for sure. Big. Black. Leather boots. "Well, it looks like something I would wear but," She placed her foot in one of them. "They're too big." She kicked it off, and then saw there was more to it than merely someone else's shoes. She crawled around the floor and noticed some leathers pants, and a black shirt and a very long overcoat…

She ran her fingers through her hair, scrunching her eyes trying to think of what had happened last night, but nothing. She couldn't remember a damn thing. "What the hell did I do last night?" She whispered, rubbing her forehead. "It's not really what you did, it's_ who _you did." A slick voice said from behind her. She whirled around and saw a man standing there in nothing by gray sweatpants. "What?" She said her voice low. The man grinned and made his way towards her. "You really don't remember anything, do you?" She scooted back a few paces, her face full of confusion. "What am I supposed to remember?" He smirked, kneeling down and placing a hand on her knee. "How I—no, make that we—made the bed all wibbly-wobbly last night." Her eyes went wide. "You mean you and I—" He nodded slowly. "Oh yes."

"Oh Jesus fucking Christ…how drunk was I?" The man looked slightly offended. "Woman I am not that damn ugly. You don't need to be completely wasted to hit this," He stood up and "showed off" what she had been dealing with last night. She looked at him completely baffled. "I did _that_?" He looked at her slightly confused. "Well, yes…is there a problem?" She snorted. "You're so scrawny and so damn tall. Being scrawny and tall usually does not end up very well my friend." He looked down at her and simply smirked. "Oh really? Well, by the mixture of sounds that you made last night—I don't think I was a complete scrawny failure." She flushed, and stood up.

"Okay, okay…I have accepted the fact that we fucked last night…but who are you?" The man smirked. "You really don't remember?" She raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Well—if I did, why the hell would I ask you?" The man simply chuckled. "Maybe this will help—_oh Peter, Peter…Peter!_" He squeaked in a feminine voice. She stepped back a few paces, and rubbed her forehead. _Why does that name sound so familiar? Peter…Peter what? Wait—Peter…_ "Peter Vincent?" The man—Peter—smiled and clapped his hands together. "So she's finally getting her memory back!" She frowned. "No, I'm not. I just remember your name from…the bar?" She rubbed her temples. "Aha! So you do remember how we met?" She looked at him. "Kind of…I mean, it's a blurring of pictures…but I remember seeing your face after—guitars, and microphones…" Peter smirked and made his way towards her. "Starting to get the events together?" She nodded her head 'no'. "I can only remember certain snippets…not everything you damn idiot…what the hell happened last night, really?" Peter simply smirked and walked over, plopping down unto the bed. "Well come on, I'm not going to tell you from all the way over there."

She rolled her eyes and pulled the sheets closer to her body, walking slowly over to the bed and sitting down next to him. "So, _Peter_: explain." He grinned. "Oh I love it when you say my name," He said through his teeth. "Anyways, the whole thing is rather amusing—really. But, I guess it all started when I needed to get away from Vegas for a couple of weeks…"

**Author's Note: So yes, I have decided to write a fan fiction on "Fright Night"…oh boy. But, this will mainly be on the one and only: Peter Vincent. (So, fangirls rejoice!) If you can't tell by now, it will be between him and an original character. So—hope you like this little story. Read and review, thanks. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Final Destination

"_So, like I said—I needed to get out of Vegas for a few days…or maybe weeks after some hysteria at my home—make that around the whole town. I made up my mind that I needed to get somewhere much quieter. A place where people wouldn't recognize me; a place where the people are kind of slow when it comes to the booming industry of Vegas—no offence. So, that's when I started my search for people who knew of such a place…"_

He—Peter—made his way through the large and overly-populated entertainment center—trying to find someone decent to talk to. "What if I just ask my agent? My agent—my agent? Are you kidding me? That daft bimbo doesn't even know the difference between a werewolf and a common shaggy mutt!" People turned to look at the mumbling performer, wondering what he could possibly be up to. "Okay think, think, think…who could you ask?" He shoved through the crowd, soon ending up at a couch near a small café. He plopped down unto the leather sofa and rubbed his face. He was stressed, exhausted and needed to get out of this place. But who could ask? He barely knew any of the people working in this wretched place, and everyone in Vegas knew him as this "famous" and all "bad-ass" _vampire slayer. _

Peter shuddered at the legacy he had made selling cheap tricks and dressing up like some long-haired Alice Cooper. "Who to ask…" He mumbled once more, finally seeing the answer right in front of him. It was a simple middle-aged, red headed woman who was merely sitting there, tapping away on her laptop. "Uh, excuse me?" He cleared his throat and she looked up from her work. "Yes?" He scooted up and placed his hands in his lap. "Could you help me with something?" She gave him a confused look, took a sip of coffee out of her Styrofoam cup and then pursed her lips. "What could I help someone like_ you_ with?" Peter gave her a rather shocked look. "What do you mean by someone like 'me'"? She rolled her eyes and simply continued typing on her computer.

Peter rolled his eyes. "Alright, alright—hear me out; I need to get out of his city. It's not a situation of whether or not I can handle a few more "work days" here I _need _to get out of this place. I need to leave this choking environment and find a place that is more peaceful and relaxing…" The woman looked up once more, and raised an eyebrow at him. "So, you just want me to give you relaxing destinations?" Peter smiled, and nodded 'yes'. "That's it, but oh—this place also needs to have a populous of people who don't really know who I am…unlike here." She looked at him. "I don't know who you are, and I live here." Peter gave her a look. "You don't? You've never seen my," He shook his head. "This is irrelevant…could you please tell me some sites?" She took another sip of her coffee and then took out a small notepad and pen from her purse. Peter gave her a curious look. "How is either of those things going to help me?" The woman narrowed her eyes at him. "Sh. I'm thinking," She then began scribbling down a name rather rapidly.

"Here," She said, sliding the paper towards his side of the table. "I am from that town, and there, a lot of people don't usually get out of state…so, I'm sure that you wouldn't be "known". Plus, it's rather quiet. Not a lot of tourists." Peter grabbed the paper, and nodded his thanks; leaving the woman to return to her computer work. He sat back on the couch and read the name that the woman had scrawled unto the paper;

_Columbus Ohio: quaint, quiet and very non-touristic. _

"Ohio? Where the bloody hell is that?" Peter mumbled, pocketing the note and taking off to the main desk of the building. "Excuse me," A man turned around from a computer and smirked. "Peter! Hi, how can I help you?" Peter smiled stupidly, not even knowing this idiots name. He looked casually down at his name tag which read: Donnavin. "Ah yes, Donnavin, could you please tell me where Ohio is?" Donnavin raised an eyebrow. "Why would you want to know where Ohio is?" Peter shook his head. "It's not important, just, look it up, alright?" Donnavin nodded and returned to his computer, tapping away at the keys. "What would you like to know about Ohio?" Peter took out the note and read, "Uh, how exactly you could get from Vegas to Ohio." Donnavin nodded and typed away once more, until a result popper up. "Well you can always take a flight from here immediately to their airport, or you could take the long drive there." Peter nodded. "Thanks, now, I'll be off!"

He took off in the direction of the door, stopping abruptly once he had made it in front of them. "Wait, do I have any cash?" He patted at his sides looking for pockets but then realized that he was still wearing his leather pants. He swore at himself and then ran off towards the elevators; shoving a man out of his way. "Sorry, this is an emergency!" He snapped, tapping on the top floor button and making the elevator doors close before anyone else could get in. He jumped up and down rather impatiently as the machine made its way higher and higher into the building. Once there was a _ding_, Peter ran out into the main entrance of his area—skidding near his bedroom and grabbing a small shoulder bag and filling it with a shirt, book, extra pair of leather pants, a jacket and his passport. "Now, my wallet…" He stalked over to his side table and grabbed his cheap plastic wallet—checking to make sure that there was enough to suffice a small four hour trip on a commercial airline. Once he was all set, he ran back to the elevator and then finally made it outside; calling a cab to take him to the airport.

* * *

"That'll be three fifty," The cab driver snapped, Peter handing him a five. "Keep the change," He said, stepping out and putting his jacket on. "Now, to buy those plane tickets," He made his way through the doors and walked up to the one of the many checkpoints for the purchasing of tickets. Ignoring the strange looks from passer-biers, he stood in front of the desk. "Hello, how may I help you today sir?" A petite black haired woman asked. "Hello I would like to purchase a ticket for a flight going straight to Columbus Ohio." He grinned and the woman simply smiled. "Of course," She typed away on her computer. "Would you like the two thirty flight, or the five fifteen flight?" He scratched his head. "Ah—which one is closest?" The woman blinked. "The three thirty one, of course." He smiled. "Then I'll take that one, thanks." She typed away once more…_rat, tat, tat…_

"What kind of seat would you like?"

"Anything but a window, can't stand those."

_Rat, tat, tat…_

"Alright, would you like us to take your bag or let you keep it?"

"Keep it, of course."

_Rat, tat, tat…_

"Alright, now, you're flight will be leaving from terminal F5…"

_Rat, tat, tat…_

"Are we almost done here?"

"Just about! And, here we are, your ticket sir," She tapped one more key and then his ticket printed out. "Now remember: your flight leaves at three thirty and your terminal is F5." She smiled sweetly, and Peter smiled back. "Now, once I have measured the weight of your bag—you're free to go," Peter nodded and placed his small bag on the scale. "Alright," And with some more tapping and another click, she then printed out a tag for his luggage; placing it neatly unto his bad. "We're all set!" Peter gave her a fake smile, pocketing his tickets and soon taking his bag.

"Hell was she sickening; _oh we're just about done! Don't remember that you leave here and here!_ Yeah, I think I can find my way around an airport…dumb bimbo…" He whispered to himself, making haste towards the terminal. "What time is it anyways?" He looked down at his wrist but simply rolled his eyes: he forgot his watch. He looked around the room and saw nothing. "This is a fucking airport—where people from all over the country are coming from, and there's not even a single damn clock in this room?" He chuckled to himself. "Only in America…" He hissed, and continued making his way towards his terminal.

When he arrived, he plopped down unto one of the chairs, placing his bag next to him. "Now to find the damn time…" His eyes started darting around the room, trying to find some form of a clock and finally found one on top of all the leaving times for the flights. "Brilliant," He whispered, and made his way towards the large, bright board. "Now," He said, looking up at the time. "Alright, my flight leaves at three thirty and it is now…three fifteen? Really?" He snorted, and then made his way back to his seat; taking out a book to entertain himself for the remaining fifteen minutes before his flight.

* * *

"Will the people from rows A-1 to D-1 please board the flight to Columbus, Ohio now, please?" The woman at the front desk said in her high-pitched, happy voice. Peter sniffed, taking his ticket out of his pocket. "Let's see…seat row…C-15, alright! That's me," He grinned and slung his bag over his shoulder and walked up to the desk; handing the woman his ticket for a scan, and then re-pocketing it. "Have a good flight," She said, and he nodded, walking through the hall that led to the entry-doors of the plane.

Once he had arrived inside the small craft, he pushed through the squished area to get to his seat. Finally arriving at his designated C-15, he sat down in a huff; taking a deep breath and clinging rather firmly to his bag. "Alright…this flight shouldn't be too bad…" There was suddenly tap on his shoulder. He turned around to face a male teenager—most likely. "Hey, I don't mean to bother you too much, but you wouldn't happen to be the famous Peter Vincent would you?" Peter's eyes widened._ Of all the seats on this fucking plane I had to be stuck next to the one person that recognizes me…_ Peter scratched his head. "Who: me? No, sorry," He chuckled, racking his brain for an excuse. "I get that all the time you see, but my name is actually Thomas—Thomas Saunders." He grinned. The boy looked slightly disappointed by the answer, but also confused. "Oh sorry, I just thought you were him—you two do look a lot alike." Peter nodded, and took his phone out.

_Now to listen to some music… and possibly take a nap. Anything to get away from talking to this idiot sitting next to me… _There was a pop as the pilot's voice echoed on the speakers. "Good afternoon ladies and gentleman this is your pilot speaking. This flight will probably endure about four and a half hours at the most. I would ask you at this time to please turn off all electronic devices until we are safely at cruising height. Once we are there, our hostesses will come around to pass drinks and a small snack. Thank you for your cooperation and for choosing Continental Airlines." Peter rolled his eyes; he would have to turn his phone off until they reached a specific height? _Hopefully this moron won't talk to me…_ He sighed as he turned his phone off as he felt the plane begin shaking from the turning on of its engines.

"Please fasten your seatbelts," A hostess asked. Everyone did so, and soon the plane was taking off into the sky; in a matter of minutes it was stabilized at its designated height. "Ladies and gentleman you may now walk freely around the cabin, and turn on your electronics." The hostess says over the com once more. Peter grinned, turning on his phone and putting his headphones into his ears; blasting his rock music as loud as possible and getting comfortable into his chair. _Columbus here I come…_

* * *

**Author's Note: Yes, this chapter was a tad bit long and though it kind of dragged at some parts (I think so—did you think so?) it needed to be made. I mean, Peter can't just magically appear in Columbus…and the whole idea of him going to an airport to go on a plane just made me giggle. I had to do it. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter—I'll try updating it as soon as I can. Read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Evil Inside Me

"_So, are you starting to remember anything from last night?" _

"_Well, now that you mention it: yes. I mean, I don't really remember much after that, but I do remember that I was with my friend…Miranda, I think. We were getting me ready to go and perform at this bar…_

"Come on Miranda, you cannot keep dragging me around like this," She whispered, giggling as her petite, short-haired blond friend made a face at her. "Please, Heidi, you need to look somewhat presentable for the performance that you're holding tonight." The brunette—Heidi—simply rolled her eyes. "I am going to be singing in a bar Randa, what do I have to wear to look presentable there?" Miranda raised an eyebrow. "Well some decent clothes would be something." Heidi looked insulted. "My clothes are perfectly fine, what is this raggedness that you speak of?" The two women burst into a fit of giggles. "No, but seriously—you need to wear something at least mildly sexy yet…tasteful." Heidi purred. "Ooh, tasteful…I rather like that word." She chattered her teeth. "Where should we look first?" Miranda snorted. "I think your house would be a rather good place to start, don't you think?" Heidi bit her lip, nodding 'yes'. "Ooh, that is a good idea…off we go then!" She smiled, taking hold of her friend's hand running out into the city.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, at this time, I would like you all too please turn off all electronics and fasten your seatbelts. We will be arriving in Columbus very shortly. It is around 7:35—local time—and we will be landing at the Columbus International Airport." The captain spoke loudly over the speakers, everyone hearing his announcement…but a sleeping man from Vegas.

Peter was passed out; his left arm supporting his face from falling unto the arm rest, and his right hand clasped rather firmly over his cell phone—which was belting out his music into his ears. The boy sitting next to him cleared his throat rather uncomfortably—his feeble attempt to try and wake the sleeping man. "Excuse me, could you wake him?" A hostess asked the boy, he nodding his weak 'yes'. He poked Peter's arm the gentlest he could. The hostess rolled her eyes. "It's going to take more than a poke to wake this brute up—especially with that music blasting in his ears." She leant forward and shook Peter's arm. Peter groaned, taking an ear-bud out and rubbing his eyes. "Whatthebloodyhelldoyouwant?" He slurred, yawning and stretching his neck muscles. "Excuse me, we're about to land…could you please turn off your phone and fasten your seatbelt?" Peter got out of his slumped state and turned off his phone; taking out his remaining ear-bud and then fastening his seatbelt.

"About time we got here," He mumbled, yawning once more. He could feel the plane descending from the sky, and eventually: they landed. A big bounce and the plane soon slowed to a stop. "Ladies and gentlemen welcome to Columbus' international airport. It is now 7:50 local time, and we thank you for choosing to fly with Continental Airlines. We hope you have a wonderful day." Peter rolled his eyes and grabbed his bag, heading for the doors. "Hell that flight felt like forever…and that juice—god awful," He snapped, walking through the halls of the airport. Once he had reached the outside of the airport: he stopped. "Where am I supposed to go? And, how the hell am I supposed to get anywhere?" He scratched his head and looked for some form of a taxi. Finding nothing, he started looking around. "Maybe I could carpool?" He shook his head. "No, that's a terrible idea…." He then heard a large _hiss_ and whirled around to see a bus. "Oh yes!" He grinned and ran towards the bus with the big red letters—COTA—implanted on its side.

He walked unto the grimy bus and proceeded to make his way to a seat but was stopped. "Have to pay four bucks, boy," The bus driver said, smacking his gum. Peter grimaced. "Four dollars for a damn bus ride? That's a rip off!" The bus driver grunted. "Either you pay it, or get off." Peter sneered and inserted the four dollars into the machine, it soon giving him passage. "Bloody rip off having to pay four dollars for a _public _bus ride." He plopped unto a chair and huffed. "Where exactly is this bus going?" He shouted. "Downtown," The bus driver snapped. Peter sighed. Well, it could be worse…

* * *

"Okay, so what do you think: black skinny jeans with blue corset, or black leather pants with black corset?" Miranda cocked her head to the side. "Either way you'll look sexy," She giggled, and Heidi made a face. "I know, but come on: which looks better?" Miranda got up and looked at the outfits that her friend had sprawled out unto her bed. "I personally think that the blue with jeans will look better—jeans give you room to move around and breathe, ya know?" Heidi laughed. "Alright, I'll go with this…should I call the guys?" Miranda sighed. "I don't know, don't you think they can handle getting ready themselves?" Heidi raised an eyebrow. "Randa, they are men. If they lose something—they'll never find it. If they think they look decent—they won't change. Let me at least see how they're doing." Miranda just nodded. "Fine then, call them."

Heidi popped out her cell and dialed up the number of her guitar player: Tom. "Hey Tommy, it's Heidi; I was just checking to see if you all were ready for tonight." There was muffled talking on the other end of the line, before Tom replied, "Yeah, everything's all set. I was just about to call you to ask you the same thing. Are you all set?" Heidi looked at her bed where the outfit was still sprawled on it. "Yeah, I'm all set. Do you know exactly how many songs we will be playing?" There was a sigh. "I think only about two or three—so you're really going to have to make them count. Are we still only covering songs by Amberian Dawn?" Heidi scratched her head. "No, I think that we should do at least one song by Xandria as well, I mean…singing only Dawn won't really satisfy them…well, maybe it will, but it won't for me." There was some chatting in the background. "Okay, but which songs? We need to get the sheet music." Heidi nodded to herself. "Alright, I think we should do Evil, Thousand Letters and finish off with Lullaby." There was silence on the other land, before Tom said something, "Alright, sounds good. See ya there in about, what, ten minutes?" Heidi smiled. "Alright, see ya then!" She hung up the phone and turned to Miranda. "Well then, time to get me ready."

* * *

"We have now reached the destination: downtown." A robotic voice echoes through the COTA. Peter looked up and grabbed his bag. "My stop!" He grinned, and rushed off the bus; taking a deep breath as he landed on the concrete of the sidewalk. As people walked by him, he began thinking of where to go. "Should I get myself into a hotel?" He made his way towards a bench and sat upon it; thinking of his best options. "Well, hotels are there for later…and I do have money. How about site seeing?" He looked around the active city and saw really nothing of interest. "This place is rather dull—and that's what I like! No creepy little fan girls anywhere," He shuddered slightly. "Alright, focus Peter. Where should I go?" Seeing nothing in his general area, he decided to head out and make his way around the less popular areas of town.

He got up and began making his way through the "party area" of the city; full of clubs and bars. He scanned the area, and nothing really seemed to catch his attention. "This place is rather boring…all you hear is belting pop music and see drunken whores running all over the bar." He sniffed, and made a right. "Let's see—" He then heard it; belting guitars, bass lines and beating drums. He grinned. "Now _that _sounds like my kind of party!" He ran in the direction of the rock music, and soon found that it was a small bar named _BoMa. _He opened the door to be greeted with a louder blast of the music, and the smell of alcohol and smoke. He shoved his way through the crowd and eventually found a place to sit; plopping unto the wooden chair, and re-focusing his attention to the group on the stage.

They seemed to have finished, since everyone around him was whooping and clapping as they performed their last few notes. "Thank you guys, that was awesome!" A male DJ says, the band soon nodding and filing off the stage. "So how about we all welcome the next band unto the stage?" The crowd clapped and shouted, showing their agreement for a change. "Alright let's welcome these bitches unto the stage, shall we?" The crowd cheered and Peter smirked; nice introduction.

The group of five made their way up on the stage; nodding their heads and waving their hands of a form of thanks to the crowd. Peter examined the group, noticing only males unto a single female made her way up and in front of the microphone. Peter smirked; he liked where this was going. She grabbed the microphone and smiled, the crow calming down briefly to hear what she had to say. "How are we doin' tonight Columbus?" She shouted, the crow regaining the energy they had; shouting and whooping once more. "Yeah, it's great to be back here at the one, and only: B-O-M-A!" She shouted, the crowd whooping and shouting once again. "So who's ready to hear some metal?" The crowd screamed their "yes"'s and "hell yeah!"'s and the woman nodded her head, causing the drummer to hit his drum sticks three times before their opening song began.

The keyboards rung out and soon the drums and guitars began their openings; the crowd cheering their approval once they recognized the song. The woman whipped her hair from side to side as the strobe lights began beaming into the small bar space. "_Oh father, now hear me, this sinner on her knees!_" She sang out, causing Peter to shutter and smile. "Ooh she's good…" He mumbled; his eyes plastered on the figure in front of him. Everyone in the bar seemed entranced by the enticing song; head-banging, whooping and dancing along. Once they had finish everyone cheered—including Peter. The group nodded their thanks, and went on to perform two more songs; everyone enjoying it completely.

"Thanks guys for those awesome songs! How about we give them one more round of applause?" The DJ shouted, everyone clapping their approval and liking for the bands performance. Peter grinned like an idiot as he stood up, clapping away; his eyes never leaving the lovely metal singer on the stage. The group gave one last wave to their supporting audience before they exited and made their way to the bar. Peter stood on his tiptoes to see where _his _lovely brunette was headed and found that she was making her way towards another woman; a short, tiny blond one at that. He sniffed, shaking his head as a form of making himself look more presentable. _Now to work my magic…_ He grinned, and made his way towards the bar—heading straight for his prize.

* * *

Heidi shoved her way through the loads of people until she finally made her way towards Miranda who was merely standing there; waiting for her friend to arrive down next to her. "Miranda," She gasped, placing her hands on her friend's shoulders. Miranda smiled and grave Heidi a hug. "You did brilliant out there! Really, your voice was at its best that I've ever heard it." Heidi flushed from the compliment. "Thanks Randa, but I really wasn't _that _great…" Miranda rolled her eyes. "Eh Shaw, this girl can never take a compliment, can she?" The bartender, Shaw, smirked. "I have never seen her take such a gracious compliment…but Heidi, girl, you voice _needs_ to sound good. That's how you earn your cash." Heidi shrugged. "Still doesn't mean I need to go around boasting at how well my voice sounds to my bar-buddies' standards." Miranda sighed. "You're hopeless," Heidi puffed her lip. "I know…but you still love me." Miranda smiled and laughed. "Hey Shaw, how about some martini's for my friend and I?" Shaw smirked. "Of course Miranda—comin' right up!"

Miranda sighed, and leaned against the bar only to raise her eyebrows. She could see a man, in mainly black, forcing his way through the crowd and it seemed that he was quite determined to make his way to—them. "Hey, Heidi, do you know that guy over there?" Heidi turned to her friend. "Who?" Miranda stood on her tiptoes and pointed in the direction of the man. Heidi followed suit and gazed in the direction in which Miranda was pointing. "Nope, why do you ask?" Miranda rolled her eyes. "Because it's obvious that he's making his way towards us." Heidi just shrugged and turned around; Shaw handing her two martinis. "Thanks man," She said, taking a large gulp of hers. She turned to hand Miranda hers, but was faced instead with a man—the same one Miranda had just pointed out.

He just stood there, smiling lightly. "Uh—can I help you?" Heidi asked, rather creeped out. The man realized that she was talking to him and backed up slightly. "Um yes…well, uh—would you mind if we could have a chat?" Heidi grimaced. "A 'chat'? Of what, if I might ask you?" The man flushed, realizing how stupid he sounded. "Well uh—I don't know…just, you know: chat." Heidi chuckled. "Um, okay…hold on a second, will you?" She turned to her right to find Miranda standing there—trying not to laugh.

Heidi stormed over and shoved her drink in her face. "That was a complete bitch move, you know that?" Miranda simply giggled. "Oh come on, he doesn't seem that bad!" Heidi rolled her eyes. "He was acting like a complete idiot in front of me—trying to act all _cool _about it too, just made him look even worse." Miranda frowned. "He isn't that bad, Heidi. Come on, give him a chance—at least chat with him!" Heidi sighed. "Fine…but only if I get to keep this," She jiggled the martini and Miranda smiled. "Fine with me; now, get over there—your mysterious leather man awaits you."

* * *

**Author's Note: So yes, this lolzy chapter was the beginning of the "fun" that Miss Heidi will be having with the wonderful (And sexy) Peter Vincent. First off, I would like to say that the songs "Evil Inside Me" and "Lullaby" belong to the Finnish band: Amberian Dawn. And that the song "The Dream is Still Alive" belong to the German band: Xandria. (Those were the songs that Heidi's grouped performed at the bar…just for those who wanted to know. I.E: the line Heidi sang was from "Evil Inside Me") Secondly I want to thank those who are still reading this story. Lastly…don't forget to press that lovely blue button down there! Thanks!**


End file.
